peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 August 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-08-05 ; Comments *There are two recordings of this show. The first comprises 80 minutes of the original broadcast, commencing around the 11:40 pm mark and continuing to the end. The second is a recording of the full show. Sessions *Salt Tank. Debut broadcast of one and only session. Session recorded 12 June 1994. *Magnapop. Repeat of one and only session, first broadcast 02 October 1993. Session recorded 02 September 1993. No known commercial release of Magnapop session, but Salt Tank subsequently released the Peel session tracks on their EP "ST5 " Tracklisting *Mike Inc / Burger Industries: The Spoken Word Is Weak (Various Artists 12" - Energy ’94 – Streetparade EP Superstition *Charles LaVerne: The Shoot 'Em-Up Twist (Various Artists LP - Land of 1000 Dunces) Candy Records *Magnapop: Garden (Peel Session) *Luscious Jackson: Energy Sucker (LP - Natural Ingredients ) Grand Royal *God Is My Co-Pilot: Get In (LP - How To Be ) Soul Static Sounds *Salt Tank: Charged Up (Peel Session) *Stereolab: Wow & Flutter (2xLP - Mars Audiac Quintet ) Duophonic * News at 10:30 *Wholesome Crack: Blockout & Scatter (7") White Hot Bring The Noise *Pressure Of Speech: Elone (CD - Art Of The State ) North South *Sonic Youth: Superstar (LP - If I Were A Carpenter ) A&M *Klezmatics: Unknown (CD - Rhythm & Jews ) Piranha *Beatnik Filmstars: Apathetic English Swine (7" ) La Di Da Promotions *Salt Tank: Olympic (Peel Session) *Prozac Memory: Chisel Tone (7" ) Faye Records *Ren & Stimpy: Kilted Yaksman Anthem (CD - Little Eediot! ) Epic *Magnapop: Texas (Peel Session) *Trancemasters: Waggying (12" – Trancepeak EP ) Universal Egg *Ann Peebles: I Can't Stand The Rain (7" ) London Records *Guv'ner: Making Headlines (LP - Hard For Measy For You ) Ecstatic Peace *Robert Hood: Aural 721 (Various Artists 12" Energy ’94 – Streetparade EP ) Superstition * News at 11:30 *Accrington Stanley: Here Comes Trudy Now (CD – Lovebound ) The Beepsounds Recording Company * Start of recording (a) *Salt Tank: Meltdown (Peel Session) *Babes In Toyland: Calling Occupants Of Interplanetary Craft (LP - If I Were A Carpenter ) A&M *Roc: Girl With A Crooked Eye (single ) Little Star Recordings *Oblivians: I'm Not A Sicko There's A Plate In My Head (10" - Never Enough ) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Fatima Mansions: Gary Numan's Porsche (b-side 'The Loyaliser' 7" ) Radioactive *Keith Hudson: In The Rain (CD - Pick A Dub ) Blood & Fire *Magnapop: Favourite Writer (session) *Ornette Coleman: Invisible (CD - Something Else!!!! ) Contemporary Records :(JP: 'I once outraged John Walters by telling him that the kind of jazz that I liked was really the kind of thing that you'd see in black and white pictures when the villains all pour into their old Desoto, or whatever it happens to be, and they switch on the radio and sort of fast, hot music like that come whipping out, and that's the sort of thing that I like to hear.') *Crescent: Sun (7" ) Planet Records *Emperor Julian: Driver Explained (7" - Disco Gene) Piao *Sound Fury: Messiah Mattio 25 verses 11-12-13 (?) Jabulani Records *Sebadoh: Skull (7" ) Domino *News at 00:30 *Travis Cut: Waking Hours (7" ) Incoming! *Terminal Cheesecake: Budmeister (CD - King Of All Spacehead ) Jackass *CockPit: Gearhead Girl (7" ) K Records *Salt Tank: Isabella's Dream (Peel Session) *Magnapop: Crush (Peel Session) *Smears: Vom Sorb (CD - Love Is Fer Suckers) Headhunter :(JP: 'Have you noticed how everything all of a sudden is jungle? How long before the Barbara Streisand jungle remixes? Not long, I think. Oh well, this is the Source.') *Source: High Powered (12" ) Awesome File ;Name *(a) peel_1994-08-05-AB.mp3 *(b) Peel Show 1994-08-05 ;Length *(a) 01:20:46 *(b) 02:53:16 ;Other *a) Thanks to user User:Syrtis. *b) Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *a) Currently unavailable *b) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector